Conventional goggles employ as belt fixing means a buckle. A belt led out from the buckle is inserted into the hole of the body of the goggles, folded, passed at the end through the buckle and fixed while adjusting the length of the belt.
In this structure, the belt can be tightly engaged, but it is complicated to adjust the length of the belt, and is particularly inconvenient by a child to handle the goggles.
It has recently been considered to perforate two holes at the body of the goggles without using a buckle, to pass a belt through the holes and to merely fix the belt by means of the frictional force produced between the holes. However, it is also difficult to adjust the length of the belt in this structure. In addition, it is also difficult to adjust the length of the belt in this structure. Further, the belt feasibly slides by strong tension, and it is inconvenient to move the belt due to the tight engagement of the belt.